


A Fairytale Of Sorts

by sayloronthisship



Series: Bedtime Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1940094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayloronthisship/pseuds/sayloronthisship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this story was pretty much written because my friend threatened not to leave me alone and let me go to sleep unless I wrote her a story. So I wrote a bedtime story of sorts.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Fairytale Of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> So this story was pretty much written because my friend threatened not to leave me alone and let me go to sleep unless I wrote her a story. So I wrote a bedtime story of sorts.

Once upon a time there was a boy named Phillip. He lived with his two moms and his dog named Roger. The day Phillip started kindergarten, he met a girl named Samantha. She walked straight up to him and said, "Hi. My name's Samantha. But you should call me Sam. Because Samantha's a really long name. Like really long. Really really long." Phillip laughed and replied, "My name's Phillip. And you should call me Phillip because my moms say it makes me sound like a prince." "That's cool. Do you want to sit with me?" asked Sam. Phillip nodded his head. The two were inseparable after that. For the next 6 years, they did everything together. They had play-dates every weekend, and they always sat next to each other in class and at lunch. 

The summer before 6th grade everything changed. Phillip and Sam didn't get to see each other at all. Phillip was away at camp for the first month, and Sam had a family trip the second month. While Phillip was gone, Sam met some new friends at the park near her house. She began to hang out with them (because when you enter middle school, you couldn't call them play-dates anymore). She thought less and less about Phillip. Finally, the first day of middle school arrived. Phillip was excited to see Sam again, and the minute he saw her, he decided to remind her of the first time they talked, so he walked right up and said, "Hey Sam! My name's Phillip. And you should call my Phillip because my moms say it makes me sound like a prince." Sam just stared. "Uh, hey Phillip," she said, trying to ignore the looks her new friends were giving her, "Look, I don't go by Sam anymore. It's too, uh, boy-ish. Everyone calls me Samantha now." "That's, uh, cool," Phillip replied, "Do you want to sit together later, then?" "Actually I'm sitting next to Megan, but we can catch up later?" Samantha glanced back at one of her new friends. "That's cool. Yeah. We can talk later," Phillip hid his confusion behind a smile. But there was no later. For the next three years, Phillip and Samantha didn't talk.

The summer before high school, people started paying a lot more attention to Phillip. A lot of girls were talking about how "Phillip's so cute, and he's such a nice guy." Some of the guys also couldn't deny the fact that Phillip had bulked up quite a bit and that puberty had done him very well. Very very well. Samantha really wished she hadn't heard that conversation. At first it was weird for Samantha to hear about how hot Phillip was from all her friends. It made her oddly uncomfortable, or at least that was what she thought she was feeling. One day, as she was walking down the street with a group of friends, they saw him going running towards them, shirtless. As all her friends broke out into little giggles and flirty waves, she realized that maybe it wasn't that she was uncomfortable. She was actually a little jealous of their reactions. She was friends with Phillip, he was hers. Except maybe they weren't really friends anymore. By the end of 9th grade, Samantha had resigned to the fact that she had feelings for Phillip. 

At the beginning of 10th grade, Samantha went up to Phillip one day outside in the courtyard. "Uh, hey Phillip. So how-" Phillip cut her off, "Look, I get that we used to be friends and all, but seriously? You can't just start talking to me again because I joined the football team and all your friends want you to ask who I like. It doesn't work like that." Samantha nodded, closing her mouth, and she walked away ignoring the bright red that she was sure was forming on her cheeks. She vowed to never talk to that jerk again. His name may make him sound like a prince, but he sure didn't know how to act like one. Phillip knew that he shouldn't have gone off like that, but who did she think she was? After that exchange, the two of them didn't talk again until late junior year. Samantha tried again to apologize to Phillip. She walked up to him at his locker one day before class. "Look, Phillip, I'm-". Phillip cut her off again, "Sam, I'm sorry. I've been holding this grudge for way too long, and I most certainly shouldn't have snapped at you earlier. Well not earlier. Like a while ago. I've been a selfish jerk." "A little bit. But I have too! Can we just go back to being civil, if not friends?" ask Samantha. "I'd like that," said Phillip, "Hey, we've got a game tonight. Will I see you there?" "Yeah, I'll be there." Sam promised. Later that evening, Phillip turned around before heading out onto the field. True to her word, Samantha was sitting there on the bleachers. He smiled, and suddenly he felt this weird fluttering in his stomach. He brushed it off as nerves and stepped onto the field.

Even though they made up and apologized, the two didn't talk much. Senior year finally rolled around, and they saw each other often enough. Samantha still had feelings for Phillip even though if you asked her, she'd deny it. And Phillip finally realized that that fluttering in his stomach seemed to appear every time he saw her in the halls. About two months before prom, he overheard a few of his teammates chatting about who they were planning on taking to prom. "Dude, have you seen Samantha? She's hot. Like really fucking hot, man. I think I'm gonna ask her." Phillip's stomach tightened. Samantha wasn't hot. She was gorgeous and beautiful and perfect. Oh, fuck. That weird fluttering feeling was back. The realization struck him like a baseball bat. Wait wrong sport. But that wasn't the point. He had a crush on Samantha. He realized that in order to take her to prom, he was going to have to hurry. He ran past the bulletin board, checking the prom flyer. He kept running, trying to find Samantha. When he saw her, he couldn't breath. Oh wait, that was the running. No, never mind, it was definitely her. He still didn't have a plan, but he couldn't wait any longer. The theme for prom was Happily Ever After. Happily Ever After. What could he do with that? Wait. Walking up to Samantha, he ignored the other girls who had continuously asked him if he had a date to prom yet. He reached Samantha, grabbed her hand, and Phillip said the first thing he thought of when he first met Samantha. "My name's Phillip. And you should call me Phillip because my moms say it makes me sound like a prince." Phillip smiled. Samantha looked at him, "Phillip, I don't understand." Phillip responded, "Sam, will you go to prom with me? Can I be your prince?" 

Samantha and Phillip went to prom together. They both said it was the most fun they had had since that first day of kindergarten. Eventually they both headed off to NYU together. They got married a few years later, and they lived happily ever after. The End.


End file.
